


Dragon Eyes

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Hypnosis, M/M, Male Solo, Mind Control, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A Redux of an old and probably lost fic. Redux: Natsu has been training his dragon slayer magic for years. He's eaten flames, fought with flames, but now he wants to harness the power of the dragon eyes. Hypnosis
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Dragon Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dragon Eyes  
  
  
Redux: Natsu has been training his dragon slayer magic for years. He's eaten flames, fought with flames, but now he wants to harness the power of the dragon eyes. Hypnosis  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Natsu Dragneel was raised by the Fire Dragon Igneel, he was taught the ways of the dragon and fire magic. When he vanished he came under the care of Fairy Tail. A wizard guild where he could get jobs, make money, and learn more about magic all while he searches for Igneel.   
  
  
He trained and got stronger, eating and obtaining new fire like Ice Fire, Purple Flare, and Orange Flare. Igneel told him to harness all kinds of flames to grow stronger, it was how he became the Fire Dragon King. His Orange Flare didn't burn living things it instead consumed and destroyed non living things like armor and weapons.   
  
  
While he became an accomplished wizard in his own right, he was always looking to grow stronger. Laxus had a team of powerful wizards that had a secondary magic of eye techniques. Natsu wondered if it was possible for him to have Eye Magic. He practiced and practiced until he awakened Eyes of the Fire Dragon.   
  
  
Makarov used Magic Appraisal and identified the technique as an Hypnosis Type of magic. He got Natsu some books on hypnosis for him to study. Gray thought it was a joke. "As if a flame brain like Natsu could actually hypnotize someone."  
  
  
"I'll prove that I can do it!" The two made a bet Natsu had two weeks to learn what he could and he'd try to Hypnotize Gray, if he failed Natsu had to be his vassal for a year, and if Natsu managed to hypnotize him Gray had to be his vassal for a year.   
  
  
Natsu and Gray had a heated rivalry, always butting heads. They were like Fire and Ice, one conflicting with the other. Makarov knew it was mostly bluster, if someone had tried to hurt one or the other their true colors came out. Gray wouldn't admit it but he cared a lot about Natsu.   
  
  
So the day of the challenge came and the two went to their usual spar spot for the occasion. "Do you really think you can hypnotize me Natsu? You are too simple minded for that stuff." He taunted.   
  
  
"I can do it, and I'll be able to use this magic as I wish!"   
  
  
"Bring it on flame brain!" Gray thought he was ready for this. He had faced a wizard with coin magic who could hypnotize people. He was a fool who hypnotized himself, but what Gray didn't know this dude wasn't an experienced hypnotist. He had learned one spell that went with his coin magic, and glossed over the necessary aspects of it.   
  
  
Natsu was prepared, he did study and so…  
  
  
"Eyes of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu's eyes turned red, his pupils changing into a haunting blue color. The contrast of red and blue were so eye catching it drew Gray's gaze. Their eyes met and Gray could see little specs of gold dancing in the red of his eyes like fire embers.   
  
  
Gray knew he should look away. "Don't look away, relax…" Natsu's voice washed over him like warm water. He held Gray's gaze and watched the ice wizard relax. "That's it look deep into my eyes."  
  
  
'What is this, why can't I look away. His eyes are so pretty.' He obeyed Natsu's suggestion, he looked deeper into his eyes, finding them pretty.   
  
  
"You don't need to think, let the fire in my eyes consume all thoughts." Gray shuddered. As he watched the golden specs in Natsu's eyes he could feel his thoughts going up in smoke. "Is your mind empty of all thoughts?"   
  
  
"Yes master!" Gray spoke, Natsu felt a shudder run through him. He read that once the hypnotized mind has been cleared of thoughts he or she will recognize the hypnotizer as their master.  
  
  
He smirked. "Now listen Gray, listen and obey, when you hear your master's voice you will want to listen. You will obey and follow your master's orders to the best of your ability." He set the triggers being "This is an order" and "Please".   
  
  
"Yes master!"   
  
  
"This is an order, Gray strip!"   
  
  
"Yes master!" Gray stripped off his clothes, exposing his chiseled body bit by bit. The ice wizard had a habit of stripping off his clothes, sometimes he didn't even realize he was doing it. He often got complaints for streaking during missions.   
  
  
Even as Gray stripped off his underwear and let it all hang out Natsu knew it wouldn't be enough to prove he had been hypnotized. With Gray calling him master, standing there naked, ready to obey his next command, it caused his loins to stir something fierce. It was a new feeling, but Natsu ignored it for now.  
  
  
In his mind he had seen Gray naked countless times, but this felt a little different. Natsu began to ponder how he could prove he had hypnotized Gray. Meanwhile Gray stood patiently naked waiting for his next command. The spark of desire flickered inside him as the need to obey grew.   
  
  
'Watch out I got an idea!' Natsu chuckled. "Follow me Gray please!"   
  
  
"Yes master!" He followed Natsu to a store. He felt his penis twitch at the order, and he followed Natsu obediently, walking around butt naked. Not a drop of shame or embarrassment.  
  
  
Natsu browsed through different outfits. He may not look it but he had a thing about style, he wore a black vest to mix with his white scarf for a cool look. After finding what he wanted he returned to Gray. "I want you to try this on please!" He held up an outfit for him.  
  
  
"Yes master!" Gray put on the frilly panties, a garter belt, stockings, before slipping on a sexy maid's dress. It needed a few modifications which the store provided to get it to fit Gray's slightly more masculine figure. Natsu paid for it, but it was a small price to pay for his victory.  
  
  
"This is an order Gray, you will not strip off these clothes. When wearing this outfit your bad habit will not apply. You will feel as natural in these clothes as you do when naked!" The words weaved through Gray's mind. They settled deep inside him forming a binding truth on his very soul.  
  
  
"Yes master!"   
  
  
"This will be my last order. When I snap my fingers you will go to the guild and work a full shift as a hostess. Once your shift ends you will wake up from this trance and you will honor the bet you made with me."  
  
  
"Yes master!" Natsu snapped his fingers.  
  
  
-x-  
  
  
The guild knew about the bet, but weren't expecting Gray to show up in a full maid outfit with, stockings, panties, the full nine yards. Gray worked as a hostess, taking orders, serving food and drinks. When he cleaned up a spill the whole guild got a look at his panties.   
  
  
Gray was in bliss, every order he took and obeyed was an extension of his master's order. He worked a solid seven hours before the hypnosis wore off. "Told ya you couldn't hypnotize me?" Gray blinked. "What am I doing back at the guild?"   
  
  
He looked down. "What am I wearing!?" He blushed and tired to cover himself. The guild cracked up laughing. "How did this happen?"  
  
  
"Natsu hypnotized you!" There was no denying it, he stood as absolute proof. His face got as red as a tomato. Not only was he dressed in this ridiculous costume, but he hadn't stripped in seven hours, that was a real shocker.   
  
  
Gray wanted to take the stupid outfit off, but it felt so nice. The way the panties supported his cock and balls, the way the fabric hugged his ass. It felt nice. The alterations Natsu had made, made it feel so comfy fitting to his figure in the best way.   
  
  
Natsu came into the guild, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "So Gray, still think I can't hypnotize anyone?" Gray grit his teeth, not knowing what to say. The ice wizard challenged him and made the bet. "Now you are my vassal for the next year!"   
  
  
Gray went home. He was exhausted. He got so many compliments about his outfit, that made it worse in a way. Once home, he was able to take off the outfit, as he was changing for bed. After taking off the dress he blushed seeing the panties and garter belt. "He really went all out…"   
  
  
He couldn't bring himself to toss the outfit away so he hung it up. "Starting tomorrow I have to be that Flame Brain's vassal for a whole year!" He face palmed. Gray laid in bed, butt naked, his mind trying to process his fate. The idea should have annoyed, but the thought of obeying Natsu's orders for a whole year weirdly excited him.   
  
  
His penis began to chub up, and without thinking Gray began to lazily stroke it. He didn't have a clear view in mind, Macao always talked about the beauty of women. So Gray tried to imagine a pretty girl, but his fantasy didn't stick. The soft figure of a woman shifted to be more toned and masculine figure. Fine pecs, rock hard abs, toned arms and legs.   
  
  
Gray groaned, pumping himself a little faster. Long hair turned short and spiky, a woman's gentle smile turned into a masculine smirk. A familiar smirk. Gray imagined the guy touching him and kissing him.   
  
  
His excitement growing and building, as he got closer to climax his fantasy guy became more detailed. His hair turned pink, his features more familiar. Gray was too close, he was now chasing his release. He was pumping his wet dick so fast his halls were bouncing.   
  
  
Gray's fantasy spoke with Natsu's voice. "Come for me Gray, please!"  
  
  
"Yes master!" He arched his back, toes curling, as he came shooting his load all over his face, neck, pecs, abs, and pumping hand. Gray's high lasted for several minutes before he realized what just happened. "Oh shit!"   
  
  
To be continued


End file.
